1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a gas key and more particularly to an adjustable gas key for use with a bolt carrier of a firearm.
2. State of the Art
Particular firearms, such as an AR15, utilize a gas-operation system. A gas-operation system is a system of operation used to provide energy to operate auto loading firearms. In gas-operation, a portion of high pressure gas from the cartridge being fired is used to power a mechanism to extract the spent case and chamber a new cartridge. Energy from the gas is harnessed through either a port in the barrel or trap at the muzzle. This high-pressure gas impinges on a surface such as a piston head to provide motion for unlocking of the action, extraction of the spent case, ejection, cocking of the hammer or striker, chambering of a fresh cartridge, and locking of the action.
Conventional systems do not provide a mode of adjusting the force of the gas-operation system, or the blow back force when the firearm is fired. Accordingly, there is a need for a system to adjust the force of the gas-operation system.